Brakk
| notes = }} The is a small-scale shotgun type sidearm with high damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low magazine size. Characteristics Advantages: *Good ammo efficiency. *High damage. *High rate of fire. *Fast reload speed. *Low recoil. *No damage dropoff over distance. *Has a chance to stagger Grineer units. *One and one polarity slots. *Comes with its own weapon slot and (only if you supported the Grineer in Gradivus Dillemma). Disadvantages: *Relatively small magazine size. *Currently only obtainable from The Gradivus Dilemma event. Acquisition The Brakk was the Tier 3 event reward for The Gradivus Dilemma Event. It was awarded when the Grineer were victorious if the player had completed the required 100 missions, showing an overall support for either faction. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Brakk is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. **It has turned out to be a shotgun pistol, and is thus not a hand cannon in the popular sense. **Notably better than the Bronco series. *If you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. Otherwise, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint. Tips *As there is no damage fall off the Brakk can be used in long range to hit multiple enemies with no damage loss (do note that due to bullet spread fewer pellets will hit the target but as a result it is possible to hit multiple targets with one shot). *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series, with high critical chances and damage, greater general damage, more pellets and larger clip size than the Bronco Prime, in addition, it also has Polarity slots of and to accomodate powerful builds. *With a critical chance of 15% and a pellet count of 10, these make the Brakk very susceptible to deal Critical damage as every pellet has a 15% chance of dealing twice the damage, making critical builds very effective. **This can be even more effective with Barrel Diffusion and Lethal Torrent. *When comparing pellet count, the Brakk is superior compared to the Strun (with exception to its Wraith version), as the pistol has no damage fall-off and comes with a very fast reload speed (about three times). Its inital damage mod Hornet Strike can benefit the Brakk easily through its polarity, making the Brakk already a replacement for the said shotgun. Trivia *The Brakk is a revolver-style pistol using buckshot rounds - a small scale shotgun. **The rotating cylinder holds 5 shell-shaped tubes, 4 of them visible at any one time, with the fifth presumably chambered and ready to fire. The cylinder is located on the rear of the handgun. *Brakk's cylinder rotates every time after it fires. **It is the second pistol to have the ability to rotate its own cylinder (the other being the Vasto). **Oddly, you can fire consecutive rounds even before the cylinder rotates. *Brakk has a custom reload animation, but oddly, the Warframe appears to insert an object into the pistol grip. **Its reload sound is similar to that of a Bronco. *The Corpus counterpart for the The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in the Gradivus Dilemma with a message: "The way you fight, we cannot grow this in a test tube. You are a true warrior. I need more warriors like you. Continue to fight for me, there is more where this came from." **It would seem that Sargas Ruk has grown an attachment to the Tenno who supported him. **It also seems ironic that Sargas Ruk personally gives this weapon to the Tenno, despite it will be used to exterminate the Grineer themselves. Speculations of Sargas Ruk's relationships rises at this point. *Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful pistol chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .50 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. Media Brakk.png|BRAKK Brakkaward.png|Brakk Awarded By Ruk 2013-10-31_00002.jpg|Rraahudd Tenno! Loki holding a Brakk.png brakkkkk.png Burakku.png|Perfect for blocking! Category:Event Reward Category:Pistols Category:Secondary Category:Weapons